lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Spyder-Boy
'''Spyder-Boy '''is a character in Metachargers. Background As Vicmulk Spyder Boy was originally an obese, human clone named Vicmulk, who did nothing in his Los Angeles apartment other than to hangout in front of his television set. Vicmulk was a cranky old man, who was extremely mean and rude to the members of the army besides the main four. One night, however, the others were posted on his rooftop looking for their new mutant enemies, The Rahkshi. In one of Frost Troop's tussles with Super Commando they broke Vicmulk's antenna, and when he came up on the roof to inspect the damage, he blurted promptly into a dispute between them. He insulted Hockey by calling him a spineless donut hole, and infuriated Chandler. He liked to call them the "U-Horny Toads". Their arguing attracted The Rahkshi's attention, and during the subsequent battle between them and the extraterrestials, Vic recorded a video of their fight with them on his iPhone. He wanted to sell the video because he thought he could make big money off of it and be famous, but they needed to get it back. The Militia ask Vic to give them the video politely, but he refused to cooperate and made Hockey angry again. Once again this attracted the Rahkshi's attention, and during the fight Vic was knocked into the Rahkshi's van. Doctor Chester followed him in an effort to get the video back and rescue Vic, but Vic still refused to cooperate. Blinded by his attitude, Vic did not hand over the video to the army he is afflated under, but tried to sell it to the Rahkshi. The Rahkshi threw Chester out of the van and, after Vic showed The Rahkshi his video, they took him to Wily Castle as a convict. The visitors were indeed interested in the video, but did not feel inclined to pay Vic. Garlic, Alec, Jon, and Jockey, the only army members who did not try to save him before previously, saves Vic while the Rahkshi were busy watching the video. Vic refused to go with them without his iPhone, blowing their. During the fight, Vic attempted to get his phone back while still being tied up but he fell onto the floor where a spider crawled onto his phone while he managed to touch it. A ray gun beam from one of the Rahkshi's heat rays hit one of the tubes of Mutagen above Vic, breaking it and spilling mutagen all over Vic and the spider. A Rahkshi sent another Rahkshi to see what had happened, but the Rahkshi was thrown across the room by Vic, now the mutant Spyder Boy a grotesque, bloated spider monster. As Spyder-Boy Spyder-Boy decided to change his ways, and joined Ulmulk's Army, and was given an operation by Ulmulk so he can change back to a human if he wants to. Vicmulk prefers his spider form, though. Category:Meta Chargers Category:Spiders Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Black People Category:Red Eyes Category:Naked Category:Completely Brainless Idiot Category:Completely Brainless Idiot Racing Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears